The Same, Yet Different (Test Piece)
by BloodLily16
Summary: An excerpt from the Mind Of Evil, but in a universe where the Doctor's a Time Lady! Details in the A/N


"Joe? Joe, where are you?" asked the Doctor as she snuck through the main hall of the prison.

"Doctor! Doctor, we're in here!" came his voice. The Doctor breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Right, I'm coming!" she called. But before she could start up the stairs, one of the inmates came out of hiding and started firing at her. She ducked into the Process Theatre and turned around, only to find herself at gunpoint, this time by a familiar face.

"I thought you'd make for here," said the Master, smirking at her. The inmate ran in, gun at the ready. "Hold it, Mailer!" said the Master. "Let me have that gun. I think you'd better show our patient into the chair, Mailer, and handcuff her into it." The inmate, Mailer, gave the Master the gun, then forced her down into the chair next to the Keller Machine.

"May I ask the purpose of this charade?" she huffed, trying to push all the possibilities as to what he had in store for her to the back of her mind.

"Certainly. You'd better wait outside, Mailer," said the Master, giving Mailer back his gun. Mailer nodded and left.

"As you see, I have affected the necessary repairs," the Master said, gesturing towards the machine. "But before I let you control this machine for me, which I fully intend that you shall, it'll be very interesting to see exactly how long you can hold out against it." He stuck his hand into he comets, reaching around. "Now somewhere, you have, er. Ah-ha," he said, pulling out the telepathy device and fiddling with it. "Now this little device, as you know, transmits and amplifies the power of the machine. What you may not know is that it can be adjusted to turn that power against the wearer, like this." He put the device behind the Doctor's ear and switched the Keller Machine on.

"You know, this is all very tiresome," said the Doctor.

"Is it? Oh, I really would like to stop and watch your nightmares," said the Master, brushing a hand against her cheek.

"Then why don't you?"

"I have other business as you know. Will you excuse me?" he asked. He took his leave, dimming the lights in the room before leaving. The Doctor heard a noise which suggested he'd barred the doors, but as the machine cranked up to full power, she had other things to worry about.

The flames were back, and she could feeling them licking up her body, blackening and burning. She should regenerate! Why couldn't she regenerate?!

"Destroy!"

It was the Daleks, they were coming!

"Exterminate!"

They had come! They were why everything was burning!

"Annihilate!"

The Cybermen! The Macra! All her enemies were there! There for one purpose…

"Destroy!"

Yes, to destroy her!

All the prisoners were suffering at the 'hands' of the Keller machine. Even the Master had to fight against its influence as he struggled over to Processing Theatre and unbarred the door. The Doctor was slumped in the chair as the Master managed to get to the control panel and eventually turned it off. Then he went over to the Doctor and removed the amplifying device from behind her ear. She was still, far too still. He grabbed a handy stethoscope and checked for signs of life. There was just one heartbeat. The Master removed the stethoscope as Mailer crawled in.

"Is she dead?"

"No, not quite. Wait outside," the Master ordered. Mailer slunk out as the Master pounded his fist on the Doctor's right heart, forcing it to restart. The Doctor's head lolled around and the Master patted her cheek.

"Wake up! Wake up!" he ordered. The Doctor opened her eyes slowly and blearily looked at him. "Ah. Welcome back. Would it surprise you to know that one of your hearts stopped completely? You were within an inch of dying."

"You wanted," started the Doctor weakly. "You wanted to know how long I could hold out against that machine. Well, the answer is I can't. Nobody can."

"Of course you can! If I can control it from that console, then so can you. And you must while I'm not here."

"No, no," protested the Doctor, sluggishly shaking her head.

"Oh, come on, Doctor," said the Master, taking her by the shoulders. "We are both Time Lords."

"Be that as it may, I know the secret of that machine," said the Doctor. "Inside is a creature that feeds on the evil of the mind, and very soon it'll feed on yours."

"Nonsense!" said the Master. "Mailer!" The man came in, looking a lot better. "Release him. And then put him in the cell with Mr. Grant," the Master leaned in toward the Doctor, until their faces were a mere inch apart. "Now listen, Doctor, if you don't do what I ask of you, Mr. Grant will be next in line for the process. You just remember that." He straightened up and nodded at Mailer. "Right, take her out." Mailer unlocked the handcuffs and grabbed the Doctor by the arm, jerking her out of the chair and leading her out of the Theatre.

"Come on, Doc. On your feet! Up!"

**Bloody: Right. 'The Same, Yet Different' is a story I'm working on, following the adventures of Femme!Three. This was a adaptation of the Mind of Evil, (the last part of episode three, and the first part of episode four). Like it? Wanna see more? Have constructive criticism? Think I should genderbend the Master too? Write a review. Hate it and wanna flame me? Don't. Ta!**


End file.
